The Demons of Flame
by MoonEnvoy
Summary: When a demon and human mate the child is supposedly all-powerful, especially if the human is a sorcerer. A sorceress wants this power and calls down a demon... but when the father, her husband casts the baby through a portal she is determined to find it,
1. Prologue

****

Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, nor do I own The Child of Flame by Kate Elliot which this fan fiction is based on, and don't worry if you haven't read it, I'm simply using themes from the story! OK, oh and please R+R, doomo arigato gozaimasu!!!

"..." means a person is talking

'...' means someone's thoughts

... means a demon is talking

"Soon my dream shall be realized!!!" the woman shouted throwing her arms up and smiling wickedly. She was enchantingly beautiful with long red tresses, soft pale skin, and full red lips. She was slender with a generous chest. The only mar to her beauty was her cold black eyes and the evil twist to her mouth. The man sitting nearby sighed. He was very handsome with soft brown locks, chocolate eyes, and tan skin. He was fairly young, only 20 or so, and was a fresh sorcerer out of school. He was the woman's husband. 'Someone needs to smack that grin off of her face,' he thought as he watched her with carefully hidden disgust. 'This is the fifth try, why does she expect this one to work?' He was very frustrated at being married to her. The only reason he had agreed was a young man's lust, which had quickly evaporated over the two months they had been married. She never let him near her bed nor did she allow him to dally with other girls. The four other sorcerers she had assembled to help her with the extremely complex spell. It was a spell to bring forth demons and give them human form. He would not help but watch from afar not knowing, nor caring to know, the spell in which they cast. The plan was to bring forth a male demon long enough to get her pregnant then send it back. The babe would be an immortal half-demon, half-sorcerer and all power capable of conquering entire worlds. She would train the child, control and manipulate it, until she would rule over everything. The man shook his head once more, so far they had been unable to call a minor demon let alone a lord demon.

"Shall we begin?" murmured one of the sorcerers and the woman gave a brusque nod. The man's skin began to tingle and he felt power fill the air. 'Here we go again,' he said and let out another sigh before returning to the spell book in his lap. His attention was brought back to the group of sorcerers when the spell reached its climax and couldn't help but look up in anticipation as the power was drawn into the cage strong enough to hold the lord demon. There was a deafening bang of sound and a wave of heat. When the man dared to open his eyes the man forgot to breathe. 'It worked! I can't believe it finally worked!' he cried mentally as he watched the fiery figure attempt to rise in the cage. The sorcerers began to congratulate each other until she let out a scream of rage and frustration.

"No! No, no, NO!!!" she screamed as she pointed at the demon who had rose into a sitting position. The reason of her frustration was quite obvious for the demon was most definitely female as her body wore on flames, which decked her hair and wings and nothing more.

"She's beautiful!" the man breathed finally speaking. His wife finally remembered her husband's presence and turned to vent her rage on him. He steeled himself and gulped as he prepared for the outburst but she checked herself and another smile spread over her face.

"Leave us!" she shouted at the others and soon the garden was empty except for the husband and wife, and the demon. "This might still work out," she murmured pulling him to his feet and leading him to the cage. "What do you think of her?" she whispered seductively in his ear and his breath quickened as he looked the demon up and down his eyes filling with the light of hunger.

"She's enchanting, perfect in every way," was the only thing he could get out.

"I could make her yours..." she said. 

This caused him to turn on her "how?!"

"Simple, the spell placed on her allows you to touch her without disintegrating the same way you can look at her. I'll give her to you, all you have to do is get her pregnant and when she gives birth you must turn the child over to me to raise," she explained searching his eyes carefully.

"All right! Fine I'll do anything," he said kneeling down beside the cage.

"Good, I'll leave you two alone," she said with a sneer before hurrying into the convent that the garden was surrounded by. It was a secluded place, which allowed them to work their magic in peace. Unfortunately the advantage would be used for evil and an unborn child was about to become the central figure in the largest battle in history.

~ Ka'li'li's POV ~

They were watching me. I writhed in the agony that burned in the very center of my being. I felt the child burning to get out, absorbing my weak flames to prepare for its birth. All I had to do was get the child out and then I would be free. But that also meant leaving my little one in the hands of these mortals. The man was kind and I trusted him to take care of his offspring but the woman with dark eyes would only harm it. "It is time, don't forget you promised the child to me!" dark eyes said gleefully and the man winced.

Don't let her have it... I managed to gasp out, this was the first time I had spoken in front of dark eyes and she gasped. But I didn't have time to worry about that, the child was almost out. The poor thing being half mortal could not come home with me right away, I was afraid for it. It was out, I felt myself being drawn back home but there was something that needed to be said first. Listen dark eyes! In sixteen years the child will be ready to come home and I will come for it! We demons never forget our own! Do not attempt to hide it from me for we will reduce this world and all other worlds to ashes to find it! And if you have harmed it you will burn for all eternity in the pain and agony of hell!!! I screamed expanding my flames for a better effect and causing all of them to draw back. I spotted my child wrapped in a pale orange cloth in the hands of one of the servants but in the last moment I locked eyes with the man and finally I returned home to my father and brothers and sisters.

~ Da(the man)'s POV ~

I was unable to tear my gaze away from her as she finally returned home. The gaze no mortal was ever supposed to be able to match; and in that brief moment she gave me one commandment heard only by me keep our child away from dark eyes!

"Let me see the child!" my wife said eagerly holding her arms out to the servant.

"Wait!" I shouted going completely out-of-character from the obedient husband.

"What dear..." she said dangerously.

"Let me see my child first I beg of you! It's all I have left of its mother!" I cried gazing at my wife pleadingly.

"Oh very well you sentimental fool! Everyone out! I'll give you one hour of father child bonding time, then the brat's mine!" she said swiftly turning on her heels leading everyone away except for me and the servant with the child.

"It is a fine and healthy boy my lord!" the servant or nanny said with a smile as she turned the baby over to me and moved out of listening reach.

"Hello little one," I murmured rocking the child. "You need a name don't you? How about, Taichi?" I said putting the simple spell of name recognition on him so anyone who touched him would know his name was Taichi. It would wear off in a year or so but that long would serve my purpose. I let a tear of regret fall down my cheek as I began reciting the spell to open a portal between to worlds, and I was careful to hide which world this portal opened up into. Naturally the moment I finished was when the hour was up and my wife came back. She realized what the portal was for instantly.

"You can't!!! We made a deal! You promised the child to me!!!" she screeched as she hurried to stop or follow our entry.

"Forgive me Taichi, but cannot be there for you," I whispered and cast the crying child into the portal. In all of her rage my wife did something stupid. She cast a spell at me. The portal snapped shut as everything around me went dark and I slid into eternal sleep.

Meanwhile on the other side of the gate the newly weds Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya(AN: I don't know their last name in Japanese Ok, gomenasai!) were walking through the park after the doctor had informed Mrs. Kamiya that she could not become pregnant. They paused as they heard a crying sound and turned to see a hungry, flustered, and scared newborn baby screaming at the top of its lungs. They turned to each other smiling with tears of happiness rolling down Mrs. Kamiya's cheeks and picked up the baby. "Darling, may we? I've already picked out a name! This could be our son! Taichi!" Mrs. Kamiya said pleadingly. Her husband nodded and they quickly returned home to stop the crying and feed the poor child.

AN: Boy that was long... I guess that I was on a roll there wouldn't you say?


	2. Blood's Calling

****

Blood's Calling

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, nor do I own The Child of Flame by Kate Elliot. Also please Read and Review, Doomo!

"..." means someone is talking

... means a demon is talking

'...' means someone's thoughts

Taichi Yagami yawned for the third time from his seat on his bed. It had been a year since the defeat of Malomyotismon, it was summer, and all twelve digidestined were bored out of their minds so they had met at Taichi's place to discuss plans for the upcoming week.

"Tai! At least try to stay awake!" Sora reprimanded from her seat across the room next to Yamato.

"Lay off Sora," he shouted back. Because of heat and boredom tensions were high. Although the heat hadn't been bothering Tai recently. In fact it hadn't been bothering him since he turned sixteen. (AN:I don't know neither when Taichi's birthday is nor how old he is in season 2 so I'm taking a guess, ignore it if he's the wrong age!) The thing that was bothering him was this pull on his heart. He didn't feel quite right calling his mom, mom. He felt as though someone was calling him, but it wasn't just an ordinary it was like when his mother called him home, except this was stronger and getting harder to ignore.

"Hello! Earth to Tai!" Takeru said shaking Taichi from his seat next to him.

"Oh! I'm sorry I guess I got lost in my own thoughts," Taichi said shaking his head.

"That doesn't take much," his sister, Hikari, teased.

"I wish that there was something to do," Daisuke complained sighing.

"Well if you really need something to do there's always summer school," Ken said. He, Jyou, and Koushiro were in summer school being the geniuses that they were.

"No way! I'm not THAT desperate!" Daisuke said shocked causing the rest of the digidestined to laugh. When they settled down the feeling came back to Tai and he shifted uncomfortably.

"Are you OK onii-chan?" Hikari asked worriedly.

"I'm fine just extremely hot and bored," Taichi said patting Hikari on the head. 

"I know! Let's go get some ice cream!" Miyako shouted and everyone quickly agreed digging into their pockets for some lose change. As soon as everyone found some they quickly hurried out and down the street to the ice cream parlor not even noticing the woman watching them.

'You hid him from me well my dear husband but you could not hide him from me forever... He looks so much like you and I have found him now and will take advantage of the situation before those blasted fire demons arrive,' the woman thought grinning wickedly. She continued watching Taichi for the remainder of the day and staked out his place for the night preparing to approach him the next day.

"Geez it feels like someone's watching me!" Taichi cried out angrily as he, Jyou, Koushiro, Yamato, and Sora hung out in the park. The younger digidestined were spending the day at the pool leaving the older ones to amuse themselves.

"You're just way to uptight Taichi, you're probably just imagining things," Sora stated. Taichi and Sora had been growing bitterer towards each other since Yamato's Christmas gig.

"Sora could be right Tai," Koushiro said as Taichi began to comeback and start another fight. The fights that he had usually shared with Yamato were now shared with Sora. 'I know someone's watching me!' Taichi thought furiously as he turned away from them using the chance to scan the area around them. Suddenly he felt the air around him fill with energy, he hadn't felt this way ever before. It was then he spotted a woman behind a tree. She was very beautiful and he would guess that she was only 25 although some things about her made her seem older. She was muttering under her breath, and suddenly he found himself unable to breathe. He felt extremely hot, and when he finally was able to pull in a breath he had to pant from the heat.

"Are you ok?" Yamato asked stepping in front of him and blocking the woman from view. Instantly everything except for a pounding in his head disappeared.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a headache. I think I'll head home, mata ashita(see you tomorrow)!" Taichi said and he gratefully escaped the company of the others and brightened at the prospect of sleep.

"Greetings, long time no see," came a voice behind him. He whirled around to see the same woman he had spotted earlier. "Who are you? What do you want?!" Taichi asked getting angry at the delay in getting home.

"I want you, it's been such a long time Taichi and you have grown," she said looking him up and down.

"Hold on! How do you know my name!?" Taichi said getting creeped out.

"Well with who your father was it's hard not to know," she said smiling innocently, "not your father in this world mind you but your, what do you call it, biological father." 

"What are you talking about?" Taichi asked taking a few steps back.

"Why don't you go home and ask you 'parents' I'll meet you back here in the park tomorrow if they're not your true parents," she said before simply vanishing. Taichi turned and ran all of the way home trying to escape the conversation he had just had.


	3. The Truth

****

The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Kate Elliot's novel The Crown of Stars.

Taichi's headache had gotten worse from the all-out run he had done to escape that woman and flopped down on the couch. But what the woman had said was still dancing in his mind, taunting him. He covered his eyes with a hand and attempted to think of something else but the questions kept popping back up in his head. 'Could she be right? Should I ask? Do I want to know the truth? Can I stand not knowing?' The questions wouldn't leave him alone and so he steeled himself to be ready for when his mom got home. Unfortunately that came sooner then he had hoped.

"Taichi? Is that you? I thought you were out with your friends," his mom said as she walked over to where Taichi was laying.

"Um... I got a headache so I came back," Taichi mumbled preparing to ask his mom.

"Let me take your temperature," Mrs. Yagami said not even giving Taichi a chance to speak. After taking a terrible temperature of 102° Taichi found himself ushered into his room after taking some disgusting medicine.

"Mom," Taichi murmured holding his breath in anticipation.

"What is it dear?" Mrs. Yagami asked.

"I met this weird woman in the park and she said something strange," Taichi said watching his mother for a reaction.

"And what was it that she said?" Mrs. Yagami said barely paying attention.

"She said you weren't my real parents, silly isn't?" Taichi said laughing. But suddenly he stopped as he heard his mom drop the spoon she had been stirring supper with. "Mom?" Taichi asked his breath catching in his throat.

"H... How could she know..." Mrs. Yagami muttered trembling.

"Mom? Don't tell me... It's true isn't it? Isn't it?!" Taichi cried.

"Yes, it's true, we found you lying in the park, you were less then a day old, perhaps your parents could not afford to have a child but we took you home and raised you," Mrs. Yagami said finally telling Taichi. Taichi sat there in dumb silence as he watched his mom nervously return to what she had been doing. His head had begun pounding again so he lay his head back down and closed his eyes grateful for a relief of this drama in sleep. He slept straight through dinner and when he finally woke up the next morning it was already 11:00 and hot. There were two notes on the frig, one saying that Kari and the other digidestined had gone to the movies, the other saying that his mother had gone to the store. After reading the two notes Taichi quickly changed his clothes, put on his shoes, and hurried to the park.

"I've been waiting for you," a voice said behind him and he whirled around to see the same woman he had seen yesterday.

"Just who are you? And how do you know so much about me?" Taichi asked his voice raising to a shout.

"I am Anna, I am a sorceress from another world," Anna said quite bluntly and Taichi started. "As to how I know so much about you, well although you are not my child you are my husband's child," Anna said.

"Who was he?" Taichi said suddenly as a longing grabbed, "and if it wasn't you, then who was my mother?"

"I cannot tell you anything just yet, but we will meet again, oh, and I must warn you, beware of the Demons that are coming here," she said with a wicked grin leaving Tai alone in the center of the park more confused then he had been before.


	4. The Demons

**The Demons**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or "The Crown of Stars" by Kate Elliott

Taichi had returned home shortly after his conversation with Anna not letting anyone in, even Kari when she got home.  He tried to forget what had happened or to make sense of the sorceress's words but all he felt was uncertain and scared.  He finally fell asleep and Hikari slowly snuck into their room glancing worriedly at her brother as she set a tray of supper for him on the dresser and changing for bed.

Taichi woke up around midnight as his stomach refused to let him sleep anymore; he slowly got up and discovered a plate of cold food on his dresser.  He cursed under his breath and glared sullenly at the cold soggy food.  Suddenly the plate it was sitting on simply burst into flames Taichi gave a strangled yelp and stumbled back covering his mouth and catching himself on the bed hoping that he hadn't woken Hikari up.  He heard her groan and shift but she slipped back in to sleep.  When he turned back to the food the flames were gone but the food was warm, although slightly charred.  He glanced around checking to see if Agumon was there and simply playing a practical joke on him, but there was no sign of the little yellow dinosaur so Taichi quickly gobbled up the food before his mind could protest the strange event and clambered back into bed.

Outside a minor demon smirked and flew off to tell its masters that he had found the half demon child they had been searching for.  The fire demon who received the message smirked and gazed down to where his half mortal brother slept.

"Tai?  Are you feeling okay today?" Hikari said leaning over him.  He slowly opened his eyes and paused a moment to blink the sleep from his eyes.

"Yeah," Tai mumbled as he sat up scratching his head and yawning.  His stomach rumbled as the smell of breakfast wafted in through the open door.

"The other digidestined were worried about you yesterday," Hikari said as she led her brother to the table.  Taichi mumbled something but Hikari couldn't understand what he said since Taichi was still half asleep.  "What did you say?" Hikari asked as she began to eat her eggs.

"They shouldn't have been, it was just a cold, I'm fine now," Taichi said.  And it was true, he felt perfectly fine but he had the strange sensation that someone was watching him, and he didn't like it.

"Okay then!  We all planned to go to the beach and this means you can come so hurry up!" Hikari stated pushing her empty plate away and rushing back into their room.  Taichi smiled to himself at the prospect of a day at the beach with the warm sun to relax him.  He quickly finished the rest of his breakfast and joined Kari in getting ready to go.  "Bye mom we're leaving!" Hikari shouted and she and Tai hurried out the door.  Kari waved as the other digidestined came into sight and Taichi quickly forgot the feeling that someone was watching him, the strange events from the night before, and all that the sorceress had said.

"Come on Tai, Mimi, Ken!  Aren't you going to come in the water?" Takeru shouted as the other digidestined paused in their water volleyball game.  Taichi shifted uncomfortably and waited to here what the others would answer.

"Sorry guys, I sunburn to easily," Ken said uncomfortably rubbing his extremely pale skin.

"I just got a perm and can't get it wet for another hour," Mimi stated as she turned over in her sunbathing.

Tai came up with the perfect stuck-up comment and smiled "sorry but I got to get a tan, you know girls dig guys with dark skin these days."  This caused a round of arguments from the others but soon they stopped and returned to their game.  Taichi sighed, in truth the very sight of the water terrified him but he couldn't explain why.  He turned his face back up to the warm sky and smiled letting his eyelids droop.  Suddenly he felt himself get soaked and let out a choked cry of alarm and terror as he attempted to dodge most of it rolling onto the burning sand but not feeling it.  "What!" Taichi managed to get out.  He looked up to see an enraged Mimi chasing the younger digidestined, minus Ken who was laughing at the scene from the shade of the umbrella.

"Hey Tai, you look like you just saw Myotismon, what are you afraid of water or something?" Yamato teased.  Taichi was about to deny it saying the very thought was silly and stupid when with a start he realized he had been terrified and the very feeling of the beads of water clinging to his sent chills of fear down his spine.  "Hey man, you don't look so good, maybe you should lie down," Yamato said worriedly noticing Tai's pale face.

"No!  I'm fine, really," Taichi stated hurriedly grabbing his towel and drying himself off.

"Okay… Whatever you say, but you know if you need someone to talk to I'll be here," Yamato said before going back to join the others.  Taichi shook his head and turned away from the others angrily he asked himself 'what's happening to me?!'  He decided that perhaps the beach wasn't the best place for when things started to heat up, literally.  Now even Taichi felt hot and the others seemed to be crying out in agony from the heat.

"Yamato!  Hikari!  Guys!" Taichi called hurrying over them and wiping the sweat from his brow.  He tripped on the burning sand and screamed as he fell into the icy cold water.  He realized then what he was feeling, the water was completely unaffected by the extreme heat.  "Hikari!" Taichi shouted running to her first.  Ken was standing nearby clutching his blistering skin and Taichi grasped him at the same time he grabbed Hikari.  He quickly threw them down into the water.  Not even pausing to make sure they were alright he reached for the others and pushed them down into the icy water.  Soon everyone was safe and relatively cold he turned to see who could have caused this heat.  He had even forgotten the strangeness of not being affected by the heat.

"I knew it was thee, but I had to make certain," came a slow voice behind him.  He whirled around to find him facing a man completely cloaked in flames, he was so startled he fell back into the cold water and let out a sharp cry of pain.  The water seemed to burn and eat away at him until he finally blanked out slipping under the surface, not hearing the startled cries of his friends and the soft chuckles of the fire demon.


	5. The Capture

**The Capture**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or "The Crown of Stars" by Kate Elliot.

Hikari watched in horror as a fiery creature appeared in front of Tai causing him to fall back into the water.  Well at least he was out of the heat but the moment Tai touched the surface of the water steam erupted from it and Taichi didn't even fight to stay on the surface but rather continued to slip downward.  

Hikari and Yamato dived down after Tai at the same time and noticed that there was no bottom to the ocean but rather a pit of blackness that Tai was falling into Hikari kicked faster and she and Yamato managed to get a hold on Taichi's arms.  However they couldn't seem to pull him back up, in fact the black put was pulling them into it now as well.  Hikari gave out a cry of alarm before realizing that they were under water and lost all of the air that she had taken in.  

'I'm gonna drown, we all are!' Hikari thought as she saw Yamato struggling to fight down the need to take a breath of air.  Suddenly they passed through the black pit, and landed on solid ground in fresh air.

"Damn, she's got him, I'm dead meat," the demon said furiously as he gazed down at the water where his half-brother had fallen.

"Y… You can talk?" one of the human boys asked pulling of his white hat and ringing it out.

"Are you a digimon?" the girl with pink hair asked.

"A what? I'll let you know that you happen to be talking to a Daimone," he said using the name that they called themselves, "but I believe you humans call us demons."  He relished the expression the humans gave until he felt a presence at the back of his mind, it was his mother.

"Shoot, well I've got to go, oh and you'd better hope that my mother is in a good mood or you and your entire world will be engulfed in flames."

"Wait a minute… where's Taichi, 

"Wh… What's going on?" Taichi murmured as he stirred.  He slowly opened his eyes and had to shut them again from the sun's bright glare.  He heard someone stir next to him and slowly turned his head to see Hikari lying next to him and Yamato lying a bit further off.  He blinked a few times before groaning and pulling himself into a sitting position.  He heard Yamato groan and glanced over at him, his mind too fuzzy to process anything completely.

"Urgh… Tai?" Yamato murmured fuzzily as his vision came into focus.

"Yamato?  What's going on?" Taichi asked thickly as his head began to clear.

"I don't know… Where's Kari?" Yamato asked before noticing the stirring figure lying in the grass.

"Are… we alive?" Hikari asked as she finally came around and jerked to her feet.

"I believe so… unless I'm also dead, and I'm pretty sure I'm not," a woman's voice said sweetly from a few feet off.  Taichi turned and discovered the woman who had spoken to him a few days before, Anna, smiling innocently at the group her head tilted in an almost seductive way.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Yamato shouted angrily.

"I believe that one of you knows very well what I want," she said looking at Tai her face now serious.


	6. Revelation

**Revelation**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or "The Crown of Stars" by Kate Elliot.

"…" means talking

'…' means thoughts

… means a demon is talking (gomen that I didn't use it last chapter -_-;)

WHAT?! Ka'li'li cried out in anguish causing her son to cringe.

Please forgive me mother, I was just trying to have some fun, her son, Ka'ne said piteously.

We must find the world _she took him to quickly, his power and true form will erupt soon and I don't believe he's ready to handle it without a proper explanation.  And not the false one that _she _will tell him, Ka'li'li said expressing her motherly concern.  Ka'ne frowned, his mother had been obsessed with her half sorcerer son ever since she had returned from the mortal world and had hardly paid any attention to any of her other children, causing a great deal of jealousy towards a brother they had never met.  And they would not welcome him with open arms when he returned home…_

"What are you talking about?" Yamato asked angrily rising to his feet his fists clenched.

'I wish I knew' Taichi thought shaking his head, but out loud he asked "were you the one who brought us here?"

"You truly are perceptive!  Yes, I was the one who brought you here, however I had only planned on bringing Taichi here," she said giving Hikari and Yamato a hard stare.

"I won't abandon my big brother!" Hikari shouted placing herself between the lady and Taichi.  'I don't know why, but I have a very bad feeling about her,' Hikari thought frowning.

"I didn't ask you too… Well, what's done is done, I would like you all to follow me," Anna said turning and walking away.  Hikari hesitated but Tai quickly rose too his feet and hurried after her and Hikari and Yamato had no choice but too follow.

'He seems to know this woman somehow… but how?' Yamato thought as he watched his best friend carefully.  'I don't like the looks of her but I _won't abandon Taichi, ever,' Yamato thought fiercely surprising himself.  Suddenly he bumped into Taichi unaware that he had stopped, he saw Taichi's gaze fixated on something and as he followed his gaze he gasped.  Before them stood a giant medieval-style castle that was complete with sentries, a moat, and pennants.  The drawbridge finished lowering, which was why they hadn't gone in, and they hurried inside glancing around to see everything._

"This, is my world," Anna stated with a smile as she gestured and a servant opened up a door for her.  "I have lived here alone, well besides servants, ever since my husband died," she said allowing a few tears to escape from her eyes, but Yamato could easily see that they were fake.

"And what does all of this have to do with Taichi?" Yamato asked angrily.

"Um…" Taichi started but stopped unsure of how to tell them or how they would react.  He looked at Hikari and thought that no matter what Anna had said she would always be his little sister.  "My father is from this world," he stated and closed his eyes unwilling to see how they would react.

"Have you found them yet!" Mimi screeched and Koushiro cringed.

"Not yet… and your screaming doesn't help," Koushiro stated as he searched for Hikari, Yamato, and Taichi's digivice signal.  They had disappeared at the beach and the others were starting to get worried, especially since there was a small period of time, after Tai threw them into the water, in which they couldn't remember a thing.  All they could remember was getting into the water after the temperature had soared and then opening their eyes to everything being back to normal except for the fact that they couldn't find Hikari, Taichi, or Yamato anywhere.

"I'm starting to get really worried, they wouldn't have just gone off without a word," Takeru said and Daisuke nodded in agreement.

"This isn't right…" Koushiro said suddenly.

"What?!" everyone shouted and crowded around Koushiro.

"They're not anywhere on Earth or in the digital world!" Koushiro said not believing what he said.

"But… How is that possible?" Sora whispered but received no answer.

Sorry for not updating frequently -_-; I had MAJOR writer's block…  Anyways please R+R, oh and I would like you to tell me if you would like Taito in here or no romance!  I will do whatever most people ask for!


	7. The Discovery

**Discovery**

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or Kate Elliot's "The Crown of Stars".  Please R+R, and sorry for not updating sooner!

"…" means speech

'…' means thoughts

… means a demon's speech

"What do you mean?  Mommy and daddy are from our world!" Hikari shouted attaching herself to Taichi's arm shaking her head.  Yamato simply stared at Taichi in disbelief, but he quickly recovered and forced Taichi to look him in the eyes.

"How can you be so sure?  And wouldn't that mean Hikari too?" he asked sternly.

"No, it's just my father, I was adopted," Taichi said dropping his gaze.

"But how do you know all of this?" Yamato asked again.

"She told me," he said gesturing towards Anna, "but when I asked my mom she agreed that I was adopted."

"Taichi!  This doesn't change anything, we're still going back home to mommy and daddy and you're not going to leave, or stay here!" Hikari sobbed startling Tai.

"You can't," Anna interrupted staring at them with cold eyes.

"What do you mean 'we can't'?" Yamato asked angrily, already fed up with this woman.

"There is a 75% chance that the demons of flame have destroyed your world," Anna stated with a shrug, and everyone turned towards her angrily.

"What do you mean?" Taichi asked dangerously, and Anna could see an unearthly glow in his eyes that frightened her.

"Y… You mommy and daddy and everybody are all dead?" Hikari stuttered.

"Correct, you see it was the demons of flame that caused that sharp rise in temperature that you felt was probably caused by one," Anna said.

"So why would they destroy our world?" Yamato asked.

"Are you sure that you are ready to hear this?" she asked.

"What do you mean they're not in this world or the digital world?  They have to be in at least one!" Daisuke reasoned.

"No… there, apparently, are other dimensions that are sealed off from our, and the digital, world.  I'll see if I can track them down from one of these…" Koushiro said typing furiously on his laptop.

"Do you need any assistance?" Ken asked.

"Um… yeah… could you hook up that computer with my laptop…" Koushiro said waving in the general direction of the computer.  Ken quickly complied and began typing just as quickly as Koushiro, only pausing to receive further instructions from the only boy who seemed to know what was going on.  Daisuke, meanwhile, watched on in annoyed silence, angry at being ignored.

"Any ideas on what's going on?" Takeru whispered questioningly to Daisuke.

"Not a clue…" Daisuke seethed as he glared holes into Koushiro's back.

"What was that?" Ken asked Koushiro as the computer and laptop screens turned red and began to flash.

"I don't know… but I really don't think it's a good thing…" Koushiro said back away.  Smoke began to erupt from the computers and everyone ducked as the screens burst out.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Daisuke screamed at Koushiro.

"Note to self…" Koushiro said ignoring Daisuke, "never try to access other dimensions the way you access the digital world."  The other three digidestined in the room stared stunned at the supposed genius before Daisuke screamed in rage and stormed out of the room.

"He's really suffering…" Ken said sorrowfully.

"I guess… he really does love Hikari…" Takeru said staring down at the floor.

"Don't just sit there you guys!  We've gotta do some research!  Let's get these computers up and running again so that we can find another way to reach them!" Koushiro ordered and Ken and Takeru quickly snapped out of their trances and hurried to help Koushiro with his work.

Have you located him yet? Ka'li'li asked.

No my lady, the demon at the locater orb said without even looking up.

A bit uptight are we? a soft voice said from the shadows.

What would you know?  You can't get worked up about anything, your lover could die and all you'd do would laugh! Ka'li'li snapped back angrily.

Why sister!  I'm hurt, the voice said and a figure appeared smirking.  The wind spirit simply whirled around Ka'li'li before settling to her right.

I was so close to finding my son again, and if you're not here to help then you can get out, she seethed.

On the contrary, I know where Anna's base world is… it's most likely that she would have taken the boy there, the wind spirit said.

Dammit Sa'ri!  Why didn't you say so in the first place?  Tell me where it is immediately so that we can launch an attack!

AN:  Sorry again that took so long but I've had absolutely NO time for myself, let alone to work on my fanfiction.  Hopefully I can get the next chapter out a bit faster.


	8. The Deception

**Deception**

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or "The Crown of Stars" by Kate Elliot

"…" means a human is talking

'…' means thoughts

… means a demon is talking

"You see, the demons are afraid of your power," Anna stated thrusting her finger at Taichi.

"M… My power?" Taichi asked shooting Anna a weird look.  "What sort of powers could I have that would make demons want to destroy me?" he asked in obvious disbelief.

"Sure he's a digidestined, but we all are!" Yamato stated.

"I'm not talking about something as trivial as that… It's a power you get by mixing the blood of your mother and your father.  It was a very special mix," Anna said mysteriously.

"You said that my father was your husband, where is he?" Taichi asked.

"He died a long time ago, just shortly after you were born when he sent you to the world you grew up in to protect you from the demons of flame.  Unfortunately they killed him as he sealed up the portal," Anna said covering her smirk with a delicate hand to make sure that they couldn't see it.  Yamato glared at her, he could tell that she was lying, but he didn't want to point it out yet until he knew more about what was going on.

"What about my real mother?" Taichi asked and Anna paled.

"I don't know that much about her… I never met her, but I believe that she was a powerful sorceress… and that she's dead as well," Anna said.  This time even Taichi and Kari could tell that she was lying, and Tai frowned angrily.

"Tell me the truth," Taichi growled, being more straight-forward than Yamato and Anna jumped.

"I don't know anything about your mother, whether she lives or is dead," Anna snapped back.  Tai fell into a sullen silence glaring at her.

"My lady!" a servant said anxiously, barging into the room.

"What is it?" she asked angrily.

"They've come!" he said.  Anna turned white as a sheet and looked like she was going to be sick.

"You three stay in here.  It seems that the demons are smarter than I thought," she said rushing through the door and shutting it behind her.  She locked it quietly, hoping they hadn't heard the lock click, then turned to one of the guards.  "Nobody goes in or out of that room except me.  If anything happens to the boy you will die in the slowest and most painful way I can think of."  Her threat done she rushed to face the demons.

"I'm scared!" Hikari said, clutching Taichi's arm.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you… Besides, I'm the only one they're after according to Anna," Taichi said confidently.

"I don't trust that woman… I highly doubt she's got our best interests in mind," Yamato growled.  Taichi nodded in agreement.

"I know that, but she's the only one who knows what's going on," Taichi said.

See, what did I tell you? Sa'ri boasted smirking at her fire sister.  Ka'li'li glared back and raised a hand, the fire demons behind her instantly zoomed in for an attack.  I'll go search out the boy, I've been very interested in meeting this nephew of mine, Sa'ri said before following the horde of fire.

I pray that all will turn out well… Ka'li'li whispered.

"Dammit… that witch really pulled out all of the stops this time," Anna growled as the fire demons descended.  Arrows and swords were no use against them, however her magic and the magic of the other sorcerers staying in her palace was quite effective.  However, they were still doing more damage than Anna would have liked.  She was so wrapped up with the fire demons that she didn't even notice when the slender wind daimone that slipped right past her and her defenses.  After Sa'ri got inside she quickly solidified herself, making her seem human… at least from a distance.  She could never get the coloring right.  Her 'skin' was white with a green tone to it and glowed faintly.  Her large eyes were emerald green but had no pupil.  Finally, her hair was a greenish-blonde (A/N: you know, the color blonde hair turns when you've been in the pool all summer .) and seemed to be stirred by a breeze that touched nothing else.  However, for Sa'ri's purposes it would work, any human who got close enough to notice would be dead soon anyway.

Now, if I were a hostage… were would I be? Sa'ri ran down a random corridor looking around.  In a locked room under guard! she grinned as she saw such a room around the corner.  Really, that filthy human woman needs to come up with something less predictable, Sa'ri giggled.

A/N:     blush okay, so that chapter did NOT come out faster then the others… oh well… GOMENNASAI!!!


End file.
